The goal of this meeting is to bring together the broad community of virologists working on diverse aspects of the molecular basis of viral pathogenesis. The sessions will be particularly focused upon the study of human viruses, but they will also rely upon applicable animal models of disease. Common principles derived from the study of several human virus groups - Herpesviruses, Hepadnaviruses, Myxoviruses, Polioviruses, Papilloma Viruses and Retroviruses - will be explored. Central processes common to viral nucleic acid replication, transcription and the transformation of cells will provide major themes for sessions. A session covering the major advances in viral chemotherapy, vaccines and the use and mode of action of interferon is planned. The rapid advances being made in understanding the molecular basis of replication and pathogenesis with different groups of human viruses should permit a unique cross-fertilization between virologists asking similar questions with different experimental systems. This, in turn, should emphasize the emergence of common mechanisms and regulatory pathways utilized by diverse virus groups.